This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. 1. Cold Spring Harbor Course on Proteomics (2010): Course organized by Andy Link, Jim Bruce, and Darryl Pappin. Michael MacCoss gave a set of lectures on targeted proteomics, validation of quantitative assays, and teach a software lab on the use of Skyline on the development of targeted methods and the analysis of the resulting data. 2. Co-taught a full-day workshop on quantitative proteomics with Gary Valaskvic in Cambridge, MA (2010) 3. Organized and co-instructed a workshop on the quantitative analysis of proteins to the US Anti-Doping Association (2010) 4. Co-organized and instructed a full-day workshop on quantitative proteomics for the Mass Spectrometry Applications to the Clinical Laboratory Meeting (2011), San Diego, CA. 5. Co-organized and co-instructing a two day workshop on case studies in quantitative proteomics for the American Society for Mass Spectrometry in Denver, CO (2011) 6. Giving a lecture at the educational workshop on the promise and limitations of shotgun proteomics at the Human Proteome Organization meeting Geneva, (2011)